The Journey
by fuJOshi07
Summary: Special for SasuNaru Days.. Prompt Transportation.. Naruto tidak mengingat bagaimana Ia bisa berada disana, kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa ini semua akan berakhir RnR pliiiss


**Horror**

**Title : The Journey**

**Prompt : Transportation, for SasuNaru Days**

**Author : fuJOshi07**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Horror**

**Rated : K+/T**

**Lenght : OneShot or Shortshot**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, alur cepat, Cerita berbelit, Typo(s), Gak sesuai EYD dll**

**.**

**I warn You!**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The Journey~**

**By. fuJOshi07**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'ngghhh~ '

Pemuda berambut blonde itu melenguh lirih sambil berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu untuk memastikan agar panca indranya telah berfungsi dengan baik akhirnya Ia-pemuda blonde yang kerap dipanggil Naruto-menolehkan kepalanya. Mengamati sekelilingnya. Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini Ia berada disebuah bus. Tapi sejak kapan? Ia seperti amnesia, dirinya tak dapat mengingat apa yang dilakukannya sebelum ini. Menggeleng pelan, Naruto berfikir bahwa tidur sambil duduk membuat fungsi otaknya menurun. Tak ada yang aneh dalam pemikirannya. Diamati lagi sekelilingnya, bus yang ditumpanginya terbilang ramai untuk ukuran bus malam. Beberapa orang terlihat menunduk-tertidur-

'dingin'batinnya. Tangannya ia gosokkan untuk mencari kehangatan dari sana. Sedangkan shappire blue miliknya melirik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Hanya sebuah kaos V-neck tanpa lengan dan celana jeans selutut. Pantas saja jikalau ia merasa kedinginan. Merutuki dirinya yang begitu ceroboh hingga berpakaian seperti itu di malam hari. Padahal selama ini Ia tak pernah ceroboh dalam hal berpakaian, mungkin pengecualian jikalau Ia sedang terburu-buru. Haahh, sepertinya kecerobohannya meningkat karena dampak globalisasi masa kini-pikirnya.

_'Hening'_

Naruto lebih memilih untuk memandang langit malam yang terlihat begitu kosong. Padahal tidak ada awan disana, tetapi bulan Dan bintang seakan enggan menampakkan cahaya untuk menerangi malam yang terlihat kelam tanpa kehadirannya. 'haahh'helaan nafas berasal dari Naruto. Sebenarnya Ia benci gelap, dan memandang langit malam tak berpenghuni membuatnya seakan berada dalam lautan kegelapan yang tanpa sadar menenggelamkannya.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Ia membenci gelap. Jika saja sewaktu kecil keluarga Dan teman-temannya tidak menakutinya dengan cerita-cerita hantu, atau jika saja gelap tidak mengingatkannya terhadap rivalnya yang beraura gelap mungkin saja Ia tak akan membenci gelap.

'haahh'Lagi-lagi Ia menghela nafas. Diliriknya jam tangan hitam yang melingkar indah di tangan tannya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bahwa waktu berjalan cukup lama. Pikirannya kembali ke awal. Sejak kapan Ia menaiki bus ini? Seingatnya semenjak Ia terbangun hingga sekarang waktu telah berjalan cukup lama. Tetapi kenapa Ia tidak sampai sedari tadi? Apa mungkin waktu berjalan lambat saat malam hari itu benar?

_'tes'_

Setetes air bening terjatuh diatas punggung tangan tan milik Naruto. Membuat pemuda blonde tersebut secara refleks menyentuh dahinya.

_'basah'_

Naruto merasa yakin bahwa sedari tadi Ia merasa kedinginan, tetapi, bagaimana bisa Ia berkeringat? Ia yakin yang menempel di keningnya adalah zat hasil pencernaan ekresi, tidak mungkin itu air hujan atau air mata bukan? Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

Dialihkannya pandangannya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Pemandangan yang Ia lihat tetap sama dari yang terakhir dilihatnya tadi. Penumpang yang cukup ramai, tapi saat ini semua orang sedang menunduk. Naruto juga dapat melihat bahwa kulit mereka pucat-tidak seperti tadi-.

Perasaannya sungguh tidak nyaman saat ini, sebenarnya bukan saat ini saja perasaannya terasa tidak nyaman, tetapi sejak Ia terbangun perasaannya sudah tidak nyaman-atau bisa dibilang takut-. Dan beberapa saat lalu Ia tersadar bahwa hawa dingin yang Ia rasakan bukanlah hawa dingin biasa, karena bila hawa dingin ini hanyalah akibat angin malam biasa, Ia tak mungkin mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"akh-"rintih Naruto. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Begitu perih hingga air matanya mengalir deras. Dan ditengah pandangannya yang buram, dapat dilihatnya semua penumpang bus-selain dirinya-mendongak.

_'deg'_

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat nafasnya tercekat. Disana, semua penumpang berwajah sangat pucat. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar, sangat lebar seperti joker. Dan mata mereka seluruhnya berwarna hitam, tidak ada warna putih sedikitpun dimana.

'mereka bukan manusia'pikir naruto. 'sebenarnya dimana ini?'

"AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"disaat Naruto sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Tiba-tiba secara serentak 'makhluk-makhluk' itu menjerit. Nada yang dikeluarkannya begitu keras Dan tinggi. "akkhh-"rintih Naruto sambil memegangi telinganya. Suara yang Ia dengar membuat gendang telinganya bergetar hebat. Dapat dirasakannya cairan kental mengalir dari telinganya.

"uugghh"rintihan pelan keluar dari bibir Naruto. Saat Ia tak lagi mendengar suara di sekitarnya, dengan takut-takut diangkatnya kepalanya. Namun, bukannya melihat penumpang bertampang pucat menyeramkan, yang Ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan tampang stoic yang melekat diwajahnya.

Wajah itu. Wajah yang sangat dikenalnya. Wajah teme yang selalu membuatnya naik pitam saat bersamanya. Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja, semua orang pasti akan langsung mengenali pemuda yang memiliki ciri model rambut chicken butt, onyx gelap yang menusuk, serta wajah stoic khas Uchiha.

_'Teme! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!'_Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali berteriak, Dan Naruto memang berteriak, namun tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar, Ia bahkan dapat merasakan bahwa bibirnya sama sekali tak dapat Ia gerakkan. Bukan hanya bibir, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat Ia gerakkan.

"Berhenti Sasuke!"kali ini Ia merasa bahwa bibirnya bergerak sendiri untuk menyuruh Sasuke berhenti. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Berhenti Sasuke!"perintah Naruto. Shappire blue miliknya menatap garang Sasuke. Namun yang ditatap tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sasuke tidak memberhentikan Mobil Lamborghini hitamnya, justru Ia semakin menambah kecepatan.

"sudah kukatakan aku tidak pernah menyukaimu! Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, seharusnya kau mengerti itu!"bentak Naruto. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke mengeras menahan amarah. Terbesit perasaan kecewa dan marah pada diri Sasuke. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan marah apabila kekasih yang sangat kau cintai berkata bahwa Ia ingin putus dengan alasan tidak pernah mencintainya, dan Ia menerimamu hanya karena takut menyakitimu yang telah dianggapnya saudara sendiri.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Naruto!"suara baritone Sasuke mengalun. Kakinya menekan pedal gas semakin kuat, sehingga kecepatan mobilnya bertambah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari pemuda blonde tercinta.

"A- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! HENTIKAN MOBILNYA! KITA BISA MATI!"teriak Naruto. Tangannya meremas safety belt dengan kuat, sedangkan shappirenya memandang panik jalanan di depannya. Takut-takut Sasuke akan menabrak kendaraan lain. Walaupun saat ini hari sudah malam Dan kendaraan yang lewat hanya sedikit, Naruto tetap harus waspada.

"bukankah bagus kalau kita mati, hn Naruto? Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau lebih memilih mati daripada berpisah denganku kan?"Tanya atau ucap Sasuke. Ekspresinya tenang berkebalikan dengan tangan pucatnya yang mencengkeram Kuat stir. "Dan aku ingin membuktikan hal itu"lanjutnya dingin. Seringai kejam terukir jelas diwajahnya dan saat Ia melihat sebuah bus melaju berlawanan arah seringainya semakin lebar.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Saat 'dirinya' mengatakan hal-hal diluar kendalinya Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Tentang 'dirinya' yang tidak menyukai Sasuke, tentang 'dirinya' yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sasuke, semua hal ini benar-benar membuat otaknya bekerja lebih keras. Namun sepertinya, dari banyak hal yang membuatnya bingung, hanya satu hal yang dapat Ia tangkap. Satu hal yang membuat dirinya begitu panik. Sasuke ingin bunuh diri bersamanya.

Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah saja. Seingatnya Ia tadi berada di dalam bus horror dengan penumpang berkulit pucat. Tapi kenapa Ia bisa berakhir disini. Disebuah mobil, bersama Sasuke, Dan yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah Ia tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Ahh.. Sepertinya terlalu banyak kata tidak mengerti disini.

"SASUKE! AAAKKKKHHHHHHHHH!"teriaknya-diluar kendali-saat Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar jalur ke jalur sebelah sehingga membuat mereka harus menabrak bus yang sedang melaju berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Membuat mobil yang ditumpanginya terlempar jauh Dan berputar beberapa kali sebelum terjatuh menghantam aspal dengan sangat keras. Sedangkan bus yang menabrak atau ditabrak(?) kehilangan kendali Dan menabrak trotoar.

Yang Naruto ingat, tak lama kemudian jalanan tersebut dipenuhi oleh api sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

"Hosh.."

"Hosh.."

"Hosh.."

Deru nafas sang pemuda blonde yang terdengar berat. Dadanya terasa sesak, seakan tak ada udara yang mengisi paru-parunya. Keringat tak berhenti mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Setelah beberapa saat menstabilkan nafasnya, dengan perasaan campur aduk diangkatnya kepalanya, memandang lingkungan sekitarnya.

BUS. Tapi suasana disana berbeda dari bus pertama yang Ia tumpangi. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang sedang bersendau gurau. Sungguh berbeda. Suasana disana terasa lebih hidup Dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit tenang.

Mungkin saja tadi itu hanya mimpi, iya kan? Tapi jika tadi hanya mimpi, semua itu terlalu terasa nyata. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata, ketakutannya, kepanikannya, kesakitan- disentuhnya telinganya perlahan, jika ini semua hanya mimpi maka-

Merah. Darah.

-tidak ada darah di telinganya.

"shit.."Tanpa sadar dirinya mengutuk. Jika bukan mimpi lalu apa? Ilusi? Heh, Naruto sudah mengetahui bagaimana rasanya panik berlebihan di dunia ini. Dan dirinya membenci itu.

Dengan kasar dirinya bangkit dari tempat duduk sehingga menghasilkan bunyi akibat gesekan yang diperbuatnya. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang memperdulikannya, semua orang masih tetap pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Bahkan saat Ia berlari menuju bagian depan bus, tak ada seorangpun yang menegurnya, menolehpun tidak. Atau mungkin, mereka memang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Shit! Kami-sama! Khekhekhe"Naruto gila. Ya, mungkin Ia sudah gila karena terlalu panik. Bagaimana bisa Ia tertawa sambil mengutuk Dan berdoa seperti itu? Lagipula pikiran Naruto terasa kosong. Saat melihat mobil yang Ia kenali sedang melaju kencang pada jalurnya disebelah kiri- berlawanan arah dengan bus yang di jalur kanan. Naruto terasa lemas-dirinya terjatuh-dalam hati berharap bahwa semua kejanggalan ini akan selesai, meskipun Ia harus mengorbankan nyawa.

Wajahnya ditenggelamkan diantara kedua lututnya. Takut melihat apa yang terjadi setelah Ini. Bahkan saat terdengar suara benturan keras yang disusul ledakan, ataupun saat dirinya mendengar suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, Dan ataupun saat Ia merasakan tubuhnya terlempar Dan terbentur, Ia tetap tak bergeming, matanya tertutup rapat.

'Kumohon agar semua ini berakhir'

'pusing.. Punggungku juga sakit, sepertinya aku tertidur dilantai lagi'Batin seorang pemuda pirang yang masih dibatas sadar dan tidak sadar. Tubuhnya menggeliat sebentar untuk menyamankan posisinya yang tanpa sadar membuat pemuda raven yang berada tak jauh darinya menoleh.

'Pemuda raven itu meletakkan benda yang sedari tadi dibawanya lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Diulurkan tangan porselen miliknya untuk menyentuh bahu Naruto. Diguncangnya perlahan sambil berucap lirih "Dobe.. Bangunlah.." Dilihatnya pemuda tan tersebut menggeliat pelan, merasa tidurnya terganggu "sebentar lagi kita sampai, Dobe"

"Ungh~"Lenguh Naruto. Guncangan pada bahunya membuat Ia terbangun. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit berwarna hitam kelam berhias awan merah kelabu. Mata biru seindah shappire itu terbelalak, secara refleks tubuhnya mencoba terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, membuat Ia hampir terjatuh kedalam lautan merah kental apabila sepasang lengan porselen tidak menahan tubuhnya. Shappirenya memandang jijik sesuatu yang menggeliat-liat di dalam cairan merah itu. Tanpa sadar Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kalau jatuh bahaya, Dobe"Suara disampingnya membuat Naruto menoleh. "S-Sasuke?"Ucapnya ragu. Naruto belum terbebas dari rasa terkejutnya. Dan saat seluruh indranya dapat bekerja dengan normal, Ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini Ia sedang berada diatas perahu berhias mawar hitam sebagai alas yang sedang berada di tengah lautan-sepertinya-berwarna merah darah dan didalamnya terdapat hewan aneh yang menjijikkan. Serta langit gelap berhias awan merah kelabu yang menyeramkan.

"I-ini di- mana?"Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Namun bukannya menjawab, pemuda raven itu justru berdiri dari tempatnya, mengambil sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kayu yang Ia letakkan tadi. Tangannya dengan lincah menggunakan gayung tersebut, membuat perahu yang mereka tumpangi melaju pelan. Bibir pink pucatnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tanpa Naruto ketahui.

"Kita berada di perjalana menuju dimensi dua, Dobe. Tempat dimana kita akan bersama selamanya"

"A- apa?!"

OMAKE

Sasuke menutup buku tebal yang telah dimakan umur itu pelan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek saat matanya menangkap tulisan 'Devil Agreement' pada sampul buku.

"Bodoh! Mana ada orang yang mau menjual jiwanya dan menjadi iblis bodoh selamanya! Hanya orang gila yang melakukannya" ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan penuh buku miliknya. Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke pergi, buku itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan sebuah tulisan usang yang apabila dibaca bertulis "beri kami jiwamu dan jiwa lainnya, maka akan kuberi apapun yang menjadi obsesimu"

OWARI

YEEIIII selesai juga... Gak yakin kalo ini bakal muasin.. Tapi yang penting saya udah mau mencoba berpartisipasi buat SN day..

Dan juga.. Ada yang tertarik sequel? Kalo banyak yang tertarik bakaal aku buatin.. Tapi kalo banyak looo..

Kalo dikit yaudah gak jadi #dilempar

Minta Reviewnya pliiiissssss...


End file.
